Destined
by Obi-Wan'sPadawan
Summary: NEW CHAPTER Mulder and Scully once met as children on a field trip to D.C. Looking back on their 'first case', they can see that they were truly meant to be. (first attempt at this kind of story)
1. Default Chapter

Dana Scully sighed. Once again, she was stuck on a bus for a trip that she didn't want to go on. Bill Jr. was talking loudly next to her, trying to get the attention of the girl a few rows up. Melissa had her nose buried in a book about the moon and stars. Her other brother hadn't come, being as he was grounded for tying fireworks to a dog's tail. 

The Scully children were on their way to Washington D.C., for a tour of their nation's capitol. It had been arranged by their father, who had thought that it would be educational and fun. Bill, being keen to catch his father's approval, was ready and willing to go. Melissa was less enthusiastic, but was nevertheless excited. She's heard that there were some good bookstores in D.C. Dana, on the other hand, didn't want to go at all. She didn't want to be stuck on a bus for hours with other children, many of which were hyperactive.

Excusing herself to use the lavatory, she pushed past her brother and stepped out into the aisle. A few boys stared at her and smiled. Some muttered words like 'carrothead'. She ignored them and continued to walk to the back, her head held high. She passed many kids she didn't know, and wouldn't ever want to know. But one boy caught her eye. He was sitting by himself at a window, staring out of it blankly. He looked to be a few years older that Dana, maybe fourteen or so. He looked lost in his thoughts. 

As Dana passed him, one of the kids from a few rows up turned around and chunked a pencil at the boy. It hit his head and bounced into the aisle.

"Take that, Spooky!" the kid yelled, his friends laughing behind him. "See if the aliens will take that too!"

'Spooky' simply shook his head and sank lower in his seat. He glanced over at Dana for a second, and their eyes met. For some reason, when Dana looked into his hazel eyes, she felt like she was safe, even though she was standing up on a bus filled with rowdy kids. They stared at each other for a moment, then the boy turned back to the window. 

Dana shook her head, then continued her journey to the lavatory. When she came back out, she saw the boys a few rows up whispering to each other, a few of them glancing back at the brown haired boy occasionally. Dana felt anger rise up in her, why it did that, she didn't know. But she felt as if they were being very unfair to the other boy, even for children.

She sank down in the seat next to him, startling the boy. He turned to her with a surprised look. Dana smiled and held out a hand. "Dana Scully, you?"

He stared at her hand for a moment before shaking it. "Mulder."

"Mulder? What kind of name is that?"

He scowled. "Mine. Actually, my name is Fox. But I don't let anyone call me that."

Dana nodded. "I see. What about your parents?"

"My dad does. But I don't let my mom."

Dana smiled. "That's funny. I've never met anyone who wanted to be called by their last name." She smiled. "I'll tell you what. I'll call you Mulder, like you want, and you can call me Scully." He smiled and laughed. She looked up at the boys, one of whom was staring at her with a curious expression. "Why are they picking on you?"

"Because they're stupid."

"I know that, but why were they talking about aliens?"

Mulder shook his head. "I don't really want to talk about it, okay? No one seems to understand."

Scully nodded. "Okay then. We can talk about something else." She turned to him, and noticed that he was staring at her with a scrutinizing look. "What?" she asked, slightly unnerved.

"What are you doing here? What made you come to talk to me?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I'm tired of hearing my brother brag, for one thing."

"How do I know that those boys didn't send you to keep my guard down?"

"You don't. Isn't that what makes it all the more interesting? I mean, you don't know me, I don't know you. But we're sitting here, talking to each other."

Mulder smiled. "I don't think they sent you."

"Why is that?"

"You seem too smart to be a part of their stupid games."

Scully smiled back. "Thank you." She shifted in her seat so that she could see him better. He was cute, she decided. With his messy brown hair, intelligent features, and hazel eyes. "So, what are you doing on this trip?"

"It was my dad's idea. He wanted me to see the FBI headquarters."

Scully made a face. "The FBI headquarters? Why?"

"Not like I've never seen it before. He's in the FBI. I dunno...I guess he wants me to follow in his footsteps." He turned fully to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Also my dad's idea. He's in the Navy, and wanted us to see our country's capitol. I'm here with my brother and my sister, Bill and Melissa. You have a brother or sister?"

Sadness seemed to cloud Mulder's eyes when she asked that. He turned back to the window. "I do."

"You do?" Scully asked, fully aware that this was an uncomfortable subject for Mulder. 

"I have a sister. Her name is Samantha." He buried his face in his hands as he said this, further arousing Scully's curiosity. But she knew that he was a person, and that she could lose their budding friendship if she pushed too far.

"What happened to her?"

He looked up at her suddenly, fiery anger in his eyes. It soon passed, replaced by the comforting look Scully found. "You won't believe me, and I don't really want to talk about it."

To Mulder's surprise, Scully nodded. "Okay. That's fine." She stared out of the window for a moment. Without turning his head, Mulder stared at her. She was definitely pretty. She caught his gaze and smiled.

She leaned back in her seat, catching the eyes of one of the troublemaker boys. He was motioning for her to come to him. She turned to Mulder, who had once again resigned to staring out of the window. "I'll be right back," she whispered to him. He nodded, not turning to watch her go. She went up to the boys quickly and leaned down in the aisle. "What?" she asked.

"You should stay away from that guy. He's weird."

"I think he's very nice."

"He's a weirdo. He thinks his kid sister was abducted by aliens."

Scully frowned. Was that what Mulder had told her she would never believe? Well, he was partially right. Scully didn't believe in aliens, there was just no proof of their existence. But she still didn't think the boys should target Mulder solely because of that.

She was about to tell them something when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Bill Jr.. He looked down at her with a confused look. "Dana, what are you doing in the back. Sit up here with your family."

"But...I want to sit with Mulder."

"Mulder? Who the hell is that?" He turned to the back and saw Mulder, who was staring at Scully and the boys with growing concern.

"He's my friend."

"Is he the freak these guys were talking about? Stay away from him, Dana. He's nothing but trouble."

Scully looked up at her older brother with a look that would scare the devil. "He's my friend. I'm going to go and sit by him. Get one of your girlfriend wannabees to sit with you." With that, Scully turned around and headed back toward Mulder. Bill Jr. sighed as she sat down and continued her conversation. That Mulder kid was going to be trouble...


	2. Chapter Two

Later that day, the bus turned into a hotel parking lot. The chaperone stood up and waved his arms for attention. When that did nothing to quiet the children, he stood up on the seat. "Hey! Shut up!" he shouted at them. Everyone stopped in mid-sentence or mid-throw to turn to him. He stared at them all for a moment before continuing.

"We're going to stay here for the night. Tomorrow we will ride for half an hour more, then we'll be in D.C. Now, I want everyone to chose who they want to room with. Chose two other people. Remember," he said, staring pointedly at Bill Jr., "boys with boys, girls with girls."

He stepped down from the seat and stepped out of the bus, initiating a mob as children tried to pick their roommates. Fox Mulder shook his head in the back of the bus and stood up. He'd be one of the last ones picked, probably getting stuck with the chaperone. He was making his way to the front of the bus when he felt someone grab his shoulder. He turned and looked into the face of Scully's older brother, Bill.

He smiled. "Hey, Fox. Why don't you room with me and David?" he asked, indicating another boy about his age. The looks on their faces told Mulder that he didn't really have a choice in the matter.

He glared at Bill, as if daring him to try anything. "Sure. Why not?"

Bill smiled. "That's the spirit," he said, draping an arm over Mulder's shoulder. We're going to have a talk, alright? A nice long talk about my sister."

Mulder shook his head. "I should have known."

"Know what, Spooky?"

"Well, I can't even be forced into a conversation with a girl without someone else getting involved."

"Well, let me simplify things for you. You stay away from my sister, and you don't get hurt. Do you understand that?"

Mulder glared at him. "I understand what you're trying to say. But I don't understand the reasons for it."

"You're trouble, ok? I've been told all about you, so I know what kind of stuff you're into. I just don't what that rubbing off onto my kid sister. One freak sister is enough," he said. Just then Melissa pushed past him, her arms wrapped around her books with her head turned down. Bill stared after her for a moment, working his jaw.

"Nice job, Bill," Mulder said as he watched Melissa's hurt face as she entered her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Bill, smacked Mulder on the back of the head. "Shut it, Spooky." He grabbed Mulder by the back of the neck roughly and began to push him towards their assigned room. But just before they got to the door, Scully suddenly stepped in front of them, glaring at her older brother.

"What are you doing with him?"

"Showing him to his room, Dana. Now get to yours before you get in trouble."

Scully glanced over at Mulder and, seeing the expression on his face, knew that it wasn't near that simple. "What did you do to Melissa?" she asked.

"I didn't do anything to her. It's not my fault she's a crybaby."

Scully looked at Mulder. "What did he say?"

Mulder paused, not wanting to be a tattletale, especially at his age. But he also felt that Scully should know what was going on when she went to comfort her sister. "He said that one freak sister was enough," he said quietly.

Scully stared at him for a moment, then turned a piercing gaze to Bill Jr. She didn't say anything to him, she just grasped Mulder by the arm and pulled him away from her brother. She led him to the doorway of a room and turned to face him.

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you about my brother. He's a troublemaker."

Mulder shrugged. "He's just looking out for you."

"But I don't want him to. I want to be able to do stuff that I want to do, talk to people I want to, without him playing God over everything I do! It's always been like this." She knocked on the door briskly. "I don't think it would be good for you to stay in the same room as them. Michael here is my friend," she said, indicating the boy that opened the door. "You should stay with him."

Mulder allowed a small grin. "You my guardian angel or something?"

"Hardly. I'm just a little sister trying to prevent her brother from doing something stupid."


End file.
